


Breathe Again

by khrysallis



Series: Drabble Dump [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun comes home from work to the sight of his boyfriend's luggage sitting in the hallway and their relationship far too shattered to mend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

“No. Don’t touch me.”

Baekhyun’s arms were left outstretched when his attempt at hugging his boyfriend was interrupted prematurely, his body frozen in position like a wax figure in the middle of the hall. His face was contorted in confusion, unable to comprehend what Chanyeol had just said.

It was the beginning of winter, and the weather was cold, already _too_ cold for Baekhyun to withstand in only a knitted sweater pulled over a neatly-pressed shirt. All he wanted was to cuddle with his personal heater on the sofa after work, and he couldn’t understand why Chanyeol had just rejected him. Chanyeol had never rejected him before.

He tried to search for the reason in Chanyeol’s large, bright eyes, wondering whether the taller man was pulling a prank on him, but Chanyeol’s gaze on him was hard, emotionless, and above all, resolved.

“Chanyeol, quit joking. I know I’m home late from work, but I’m freezing here. Give me a hug, please?” Baekhyun laughed nervously and tried his luck again, but Chanyeol took a tentative step away from Baekhyun, his lips still pressed into a thin, grim line.

Baekhyun saw double for a split second, realising that tears were in his eyes now, and he had no idea why he was crying. Chanyeol was just an arm’s length away; he was so, so close, but Baekhyun found that Chanyeol was in a distant place, much further than he has ever been in Baekhyun’s life.

Baekhyun repressed a shudder.

“No, Baekhyun. I’ve had enough of this.” Chanyeol said quietly, his gaze never leaving Baekhyun. The seriousness in his eyes was something that Baekhyun had never seen before, save for the time Chanyeol had proposed that they should move in together – that had been years ago, and Baekhyun was terrified of what was about to come out of Chanyeol’s chapped lips.

And then reality struck him hard when Baekhyun’s eyes finally land on the luggage bag behind Chanyeol. Chanyeol was leaving. Chanyeol was _leaving_ , and he wasn’t joking about this.


End file.
